Trigon and The Beast
by FireHeart19
Summary: Trigon has attacked and destroyed the Earth. now Beastboy lonely survives alone. will he be able to save Earth? Will he be reunited with his true love? read and find out.


Beastboy walked through the ruins of what had once been a city. He saw the statues of people, most looked terrified. The buildings had fallen, even the tower. He hadn't known that Trigon could do this after being sent back to hell. Then Beastboy stopped, looking at the statues of his four friends. Robin looked determined as ever, even though he had known he was going to be turned into the same thing as Terra. Raven and Starfire had energy going from their hands and tears going down their cheeks. Cyborg had been throwing a punch when he was turned into a stone. "Kinda ironic, your last name being Stone and all." Beastboy said, rubbing their faces, feeling the great details. "Well Logan is the first name of Wolverine, so maybe I don't die easily." Beastboy smirked sadly and turned around, admiring the ruins of his town, the Earth, and anything close to it. He hadn't been known to take things like this without cracking a joke to keep things together but now he had only anger in his green eyes. "Oh well, I guess I better look for any other survivors." Beastboy walked through the town, lifting anything and moving everything. "This is only Jump City, I have a lot ahead of me here." Beastboy sighed and turned into a bald eagle, the national symbol, and flew up. He began his search, looking for anything.

Three long years later Beastboy was pressed against a wall, holding two SMGs. The demons had spotted him and were now coming. They had human aspects, such as they would die to a bullet. "Come out human, stop trying to be a legend." he heard one of the demons say as they came closer. Beastboy let out a yell of anger and turned the corner, taking out any demons in sight. "I'm no legend, just a really good looking survivor." He said smirking as he put his guns in his belt and pulled a shotgun from his back. He walked toward the exit, opening every door to be sure he wouldn't be snuck up on, and when he got to it he kicked it open and pointed his long gun in every direction. "Guess they only had a small group here." Beastboy said walking to a house nearby. He used a machete that he had stashed in his belt to cut a hole on the garage door. "Sweet a Hummer!" He said as he walked in and saw a black H3 Hummer. He walked farther into the house and found two red containers of gas and a few food supplies. After he found what he could use he grabbed a hunting rifle from a bedroom wall and found a hundred bullets and a scope. He put it in the trunk and crawled in the vehicle. He began driving and looked at the disks the owner had. Finding a good one that had been a mix disk he popped it in. He began singing along to Danger Zone by Top Gun. While he was singing he looked and saw he had a full tank of gas. "Cool, I should be able to get far enough." He said smiling as he pulled out an apple and bit into it. Sure he hated this life but he still had some things to be grateful for.

He looked at the sign on the rode, _Welcome to California, home of the __Teen Titans__, _and smirked. "Honey, I'm home." He called into the air as he drove through the mess. Then Headstrong by Trapt came on and he smiled, many of these songs seemed to be ones he knew, and described his situation well. He turned a corner and saw the statues of his friends still there. But around them were humans all speaking english, seemingly worshipping the statues. He saw a man in a white robe step up holding a spear. "Today we will give our offering to the lost Titan, Beastboy." They all showed gifts. Beastboy drove up and stopped right next to them. They all grabbed arrows and spears and axes. "Who are you?" The leader asked. Beastboy stepped out and stood with his arms crossed. "My name is Beastboy." He said. They all dropped their weapons and bowed. "Titan Beastboy, we have awaited for you to return for many years. According to the prophecy you will lead us to defeat Trigon." The white robed man said as he motioned for the others to stand. "I am Jacob, the third leader of the resistance." He said. "Well, I promise all of you that we will defeat and destroy Trigon, and we will get our world back." Beastboy said as he stepped up and Jacob put a crown on his head and held a scepter out to him. Beastboy took it and a roar of applause came from the resistance.

Nearly a year later Beastboy and his resistance stood on the top of a staircase. "What was the thing Raven always said to move things?" he asked himself as he tried to remember. "Oh yeah. Azerath Mentrion Zynthos!" The doors slid open and Beastboy stepped down all the steps to the bottom, pulling out his pistol and loading it. Then he began walking to a large golden gate. "Ok, if Heaven is up then why is the gate here?" Beastboy asked. He noticed the eyes in the darkness looking at them. "Everyone, attack positions!" He yelled as he aimed and fired into the darkness. Many demons ran at them with yells and roars. Beastboy put his pistol on his belt and grabbed his machete. He began slicing the flaming beings apart. "Everyone, charge the gate!" Beastboy, along with the resistance, let out a large battle yell and ran at the gate. Everyone hit it with large weapons or blew it away with explosives. Many of them turned and knocked the leftover demons away. "Beastboy! We have to hurry or they'll kill us!" One of the men said as they struck what had once been a street sign into a demon's head. Then Beastboy grabbed a large chain and latched many explosives to it. He activated it and stepped back as the gate was blown down. Demons ran out from the smoke and attacked, as did the resistance. Beastboy shot with everything he had until he had ran out of ammo in every gun. Then he tried to turn into a bird but couldn't remember how to use his powers anymore. "Come on Beastboy, think, think." He said to himself.

Then his clothes shredded away as he grew and changed. He roared out as he became the most feared creature in his arsenal, the Beast. He began ripping demons apart and smashing everything in his path as he charged at the castle in the edge of Hell. He still had his scepter and crown, but the rest of his clothes were destroyed. He caught Jacob as he fell with an arrow in his abdomen. "Beastboy, it's too late for me. Go, save your friends. Save the world." Jacob then fell limp and Beast growled as he stood and bit the head off of the man who had shot Jacob, eating meat for the first time since he had been turned into a changeling. Then he tossed the body aside as he began running on all fours to a little girl cowering in a dark corner. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded as the Beast picked her up and gave her to a man. "Take her somewhere safe." He ordered, then ran once again toward Trigon's castle. He reached the doors and began punching them and ramming them with all his strength. "Fine, you asked for it." The Beast climbed the wooden walls and jumped in a window, landing right in front of Trigon. "You!" Beast boomed as he stood and roared. "Ahh, the puny survivor." Trigon laughed as he kicked the Beast into the wall. "Who are you calling puny?" Beast grinned wildly as he grew to the size of Trigon and his eyes blazed red. "You had a growth spurt, so what?" Trigon punched Beast, knocking him through the castle.

Beast stood and slapped Trigon, leaving four deep cuts in his cheek. Then he kicked Trigon back into his castle. "The classic fight, demon versus werewolves." Trigon said as he tossed a large shard of glass at the Beast. It stabbed his leg but didn't faze him. Beast lifted Trigon and spun him, slamming him through many buildings and sending him flying into the stone roof of Hell. "Now you are annoying me." Trigon growled as a sword materialized into his hand. Beast growled and began tossing large objects at Trigon, who dodged them all and began running at Beast. Beast caught Trigon's sword as it came down and twisted his wrist, making the sword drop to the ground. Then Beast twisted Trigon's whole arm and ripped it off, tossing it to the ground and picking up the sword at the same time. He and Trigon went into a sword battle. Beast's sword got tossed into the lava river and another was put deep into his body, causing blood to drip. Beast roared and sank his teeth deep into Trigon's neck, shredding the flesh. "ARGH!" Trigon yelled as his neck was ripped apart and his blood was spilled. "How does it feel to be beaten?" Beast asked as he grabbed Trigon's head and chin. "You wouldn't dare." Trigon glared. Beast began to turn the head when he felt his bottom half fall off and he fell after it. "NOOOOO!" Beast roared as he became half of Beastboy. Then his scepter glowed bright red and time stopped around him and he healed almost immediately. He stood and looked at the frozen things around him. Then he closed his eyes and thought of the year 2009, when it had started.

He opened them and saw time still frozen, but in 2009 now. He flew over as an eagle to a factory. He grabbed everything he could, explosives, ice, water, anything. He put them in Hell and activated them all. Then he unfroze time as he looked at his once again young self. There came a rumble and a yell from deep in Hell. "What was that?" Robin asked from the couch. "Probably just a small earthquake, nothin' major." Cyborg replied. Beastboy smiled as he sat next to Raven. "Beastboy what are you doing?" She asked as she felt Beastboy hug her. He also hugged the others. "I don't know, just a great day." He said as he walked outside. He saw Jacob and his girlfriend getting into a car and smiled. Then he saw Terra walk out of her school and walked over to her. "Beastboy I told you I'm not your Terra." She said when she saw him. "I know, I know. And I believe it now." He hugged her. "But we can still be friends right?" Terra hugged back. "We already are Beastboy." She said as Beastboy pulled away and walked away smiling. Well he may not be a legend, but at least he was a hero.


End file.
